


Bedtime

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Totally au to Josephine's original tale, gemling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Peridot won't admit it... but they are total pushovers when it comes to parenting their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

It must had been roughly pass eleven at night. The ship was powered down for the most part, all that remained active of the green hand shaped ship was a few lights that dimly lit the hallways. And the sound of little footsteps echoing through the said hallways.

Jasper held back the urge to let out an amused chuckle. Yup, right on cue. She glanced over at Peridot, who rested on the right side of the bed. Jasper couldn't help but ponder if Peridot was starting to get used to their daughter's little quirks as she was. The doors to their sleeping quarters opened, there stood a Jasper gemling, clad in a frilly peony pink nightie and accompanied with a matching pink stuffed animal called a 'unicorn'. 

The youngster walked up to Jasper's side of the bed, giving her mother those big sad eyes she was capable of making when she wanted something. 

"I can't sleep." her daughter declared, using the sweetest tone of voice she could possibly make. Clearly hinting that she wanted to sleep with her parents.

"You want to sleep with us just for tonight?" it took every ounce of willpower for Jasper not to sigh. Their never was a 'just for tonight', this was the tenth time her and Peridot's daughter Josephine did this to them. 

Josephine didn't even reply, she already started to climb over Jasper to get in between her and Peridot. Kicking Jasper in the cheek in the process. Once she finally climbed over Jasper she nestled herself between her parents and cuddled her stuffed animal to her chest before shutting her eyes and quickly drifting off. Jasper really was starting to doubt Josephine was having any difficulty sleeping. Jasper rolled onto her other side, careful not to bump Josephine as she positioned herself to see her mate and sire of Josephine. Every time Josephine decided to get into bed with them they always had this conversation.

"She needs to sleep in her own bed." Peridot stated, taking a quick moment to glance at their sleeping daughter then back to Jasper. "She's just going to keep taking advantage of us if you keep being such a pushover."

"Me?" Jasper questioned, rather amused at her lover's accusations. "Didn't you let her sleep with us three nights ago?"

"Josie said she had a nightmare."

"And you believed her? She tells me that story nearly every night." Jasper chuckled lightly.

"Maybe she would sleep okay if you didn't let her stay up so late." Peridot stated, eyes narrowing.

"It was only ten extra minutes!" she argued. "And I know you give her sweets when I'm not looking."

"She ate all her vegetables, she deserves a treat."

"She hides them in your robonoids!" 

"She does?" 

"You seriously don't know?" Jasper scoffed. "You toy around with your robonoids and never notice all the peas and beets she hides in there?"

"No?" 

Oh wow, Peridot was one awful liar. "I can't believe it, you actually let her get away with it."

"I-I most certainly do not!" Peridot splat, cheeks flaring dark green from Jasper's statement.

"Gee, and you say I'm the pushover." she mused. 

"I-I.... we... It's too late to argue about this, we're wake up Josie." Peridot said rather flustered, gesturing to the sleeping gemling between them. 

"Peridot, she ain't waking up. She's out like a light." 

"All the more reason you should get her to sleep in her own bed for once." Peridot rolled her eyes. "You can deal with it in the morning."

"Why me?" Jasper's eyes narrowed at Peridot. "You're more of a pushover, I shouldn't have to."

"You're the one she normally asks when it comes to sleeping with us."

She chuckled at her lover's argument. "Look at us, a warrior and a technician from Homeworld having such a petty spat." 

"Probably doesn't help that their daughter has both of them wrapped around her little finger." Peridot glanced down at Josephine. "If we were on Homeworld chances are she wouldn't be here right now. Homeworld would never approve of a quartz mating with a Peridot, though I fail to see why. Our offspring we produced is quite a superior being." she beamed with pride.

"Yeah, she got a warrior and technician wrapped around her little finger." Jasper reached out and gently stroked their daughter's cheek with one of her fingers. "Look, if I have to be the 'mean parent' tomorrow at least let me enjoy this."

"You be softie." Peridot laughed quietly. "Don't worry, I'll deal with her tomorrow. You spent a day and a half in labor with her, guess it's only fair."

"Damn right it is." Jasper smiled then scooted closer to Josephine . "Let's just enjoy her clinginess while it lasts." 

Peridot smiled and scooted closer to Josephine as well. "Soon she'll be all grown up and want nothing to do with us." she smiled and gently stroked her daughter's head. "I don't want that day to ever come."


End file.
